Bethany Westenberg/Planning
=Sountrack= *How To Be A Heartbreaker - Marina & The Diamonds *Technically Single - Tayler Buono *Partition - Beyoncé *Clear Blue Sky - Skyler Grey *Pills and Potions - Nikki Minaj *I Hate U I Love U - Gnash ft. Olivia O'Brien *Infinity - Niykee Heaton =Aesthetics= ---- Character Aesthetic/Bethany Westenberg Bethany The Enthusiast *(b. April 15th, 2006) Adrianne Palicki as a Birman cat? Thaddeus glared at Eliana, they fought over the well-being of their children constantly. neither parent was very affectionate, except of course to their youngest daughter uma princesa a princess Renata. Thaddeus spoke coldly to ever one, never asking for anything, always commanding it, or demanding it. It was his particular tone that made such a quick magical study. Eliana was not a very nurturing mother either, she did not dote on her children, but she did provide for them. She wanted them to be disciplined by their father, and she believed they would become stronger people, and better wizards and witches because of it. Thaddeus's voice came to be a sound Bethany hated more than anything else. She cringes when she hears him laugh. Her mother Eliana Mina is Pure-Blood witch, a Wizarding Duellist, and an Animagus. Her father Thaddeus Westenberg is an Analytical Neuroscientist, and a Psychiatrist. A Muggle-Born magical late bloomer, who did not receive his magical inheritance until he was a thirty-three year old man. Beauxbâtons Academy Bethany transferred to a magical school in southern France, a school that accepted a large number of students from France, Spain, Portugal, Luxembourg, Belgium and the Netherlands. She has always favored Charms, and Transfigurations in addition to the defensive/offensive magic she was forced to learn pick up at home. She fell in love with Potions when she met a boy, a transfer student in her year. After a Christmas party with some friends Bethany, and a rather handsome boy she had known for years shared a night together. The boy was quickly transferred out. He was, unbeknownst to them, banished to his home country. Bethany has not seen 'him' since that night, since that last school year they were together. She give birth to her son Matthew, whom she loves more than life, after having no idea she was pregnant. Not until an emergency appointment eight months in. Her mother was more concerned than her father, who was simply considering her lazy, he insisted that since she quit Alvarães, and quidditch at Beauxbâtons she was out of shape. Her mother's parenting style has always been secondary to how 'a father' parents his children. This lead to Eliana recognizing all of the symptoms Bethany complained of, while providing aid as best she could. Effectively becoming her daughter's mid-wife by helping to change Bethany's diet, and her exercise regimen until such time as Bethany reached 28 weeks, apparently. Bethany has never forgiven her mother for knowing she was with child when no one else did. :She graduated from Beauxbâtons Academy of Magic after which she and her son left the country. Thundelarra — Kenmare — Wimbourne Bethany tried out for a Chaser position playing quidditch for Australia professionally, and she got it. Something her father forbade her from doing. She does not play to spite her father, she plays because she loves the sport. She did not make the team in Thundelarra immediately she had to try out for at least two years consecutively, she needed to undergo a lot of harsh training. It was nothing she was not already conditioned to handle well before she finally earned the opportunity she wanted, playing Quidditch as a Professional Chaser. She is constantly putting her body on the line against worthy competitors willing to do the same. At the mercy of ruthless bludgers courtesy of the 'Beater-marking system' she has suffered countless head shots, shoulder breaks, arm (ligament and tendon) sprains, strains, and tears. Her exposure to this repeated damage will overtime become paralysis in both her left, and her right arms. Medically, Bethany could be at risk of Erb–Duchenne palsy. (Erb's palsy), paralysis of the arm caused by injury, specifically the severing of the upper trunk nerves. When she met a few retired pro-Quidditch moms she realized she may not have had someone to help her raise her son or to be there when she was not, she did have her siblings brothers even if she was some what distant from them. She is still considering an early retirement from the sport as it might permanently hinder the way she cares for her son. Ironically, she would want to go back to working with Beast, dragons, the Portuguese Long-snout. :Dream Job — Quidditch Player — Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures · Beast Division · Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau :Goals — "dance with the dragons" :Hobbies — Charms, Transfiguration Pets Roque (Snowy Owl) Wand Olive Dragon Heartstring Rosewood Hippocampus scale :Boggart & Why — Being anything like her father She has personality disorders she gained through her upbringing with her father, her son has "similar" disorders he inherited genetically from his father :Patronus — Iberian lynx (Sightedness, Enduring) :Intuitive, Patient, Ambitious, Passionate, Trustworthy, Playful :Patronus Memory — :Amortentia & Why — Saffron, Parsley, Cinnamon Parsley potatoes, and saffron ham Cinnamon chocolate milk at night when she could not get to sleep Family Braganza_(Sereníssima_Casa_de_Bragança).png Westenberg.jpg Westenberg Family Stacy Ferguson Ethan Hawke : (Matthew Glen Johnson) Vinicius Piccoli / Dmitri Krushnic Matt Lanter Ted Allpress - Joshua Eady Joey King :Relationship With Family — ---- :Relationship Status — Single :Orientation — Heterosexual :First Kiss — Luca Braunne :Virginity — Luca Braunne Christmas (Noël) Ball after party (Conception of Matthew Westenberg) :Physical Attraction — Tall, Muscular, Dark hair :Personality Attraction — Confidence, Sense of humor :Love Language — Physical Touch, Words of Affirmation, Quality Time :Act Around Crush — :Flirting Skills — Laughing a lot :Current Loves — Luca Braunne :Platonic Loves — Gilbert Schweinsteiger, Luisa Rasskazova :Possible Loves — :Past Loves — Luca Braunne, Nikalaren McAlister :Kids — Matthew Robert Westenberg :Marriage — Maybe? :Jealousy — Westenberg Family RP History Roleplays / Quidditch Roleplays Category:Expiry